The present invention generally relates to web cameras. More particularly the present invention relates to a cap apparatus and method for protecting the delicate auto focus elements of a web camera during manufacture.
Web cameras (or webcams) are cameras that are configured to collect video or still images for transmission over a network, such as the Internet. The collected video can be used in instant messaging, video conferencing, video broadcasting or the like. Webcams may be network enabled for direct transmission of video to a network, such as the Internet, or may be configured for use with a personal computer or other dedicated electronic equipment, which transmits captured video to a network. Webcams may be configured to transmitted collected video to a web server via a network continuously or at intervals.
Webcams often include focusing elements that might be configured to auto focus on scene. These focusing elements often include delicate springs, motor drives and the like to perform auto focusing. During the manufacture of a webcam, before an outer protective case is placed on the webcam, the webcam's delicate focusing element are exposed to contact and can be easily damages by being bumped for dropped. Further, the webcam is susceptible to being damaged from dust particles or other particle collecting on the webcam's image sensor when the image sensor is exposed during manufacture.
To increase the yield of usable-undamaged webcams during manufacture, new webcams are needed that include self protective features configured inhibit damage.